CRITICISM OF NUCLEAR FORCE
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher) September 25, 2015 After my published paper "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" (2003) today it is well known that the new structure of protons and neutrons is given by p = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons n = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons Thus the nuclear force of spining nucleons is due to the electromagnetic interaction of charge distributions of 9 charged quarks in proton and 12 charged quark in neutron. However when I presented my discovery of the nuclear force at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos"(2002), the eminent physicist Dr Th. Kalogeropoulos, who came from Princeton University to present work at the conference (see photo with his walking stick next to me) as an Einstein student under the influence of the contradicting relativity theories initially criticized not only my discovery of the nuclear force but also my discovery of the law of energy and mass which rejects Einstein's invalid hypothesis that in the nuclear structure the mass deffect turns to the energy of photons. (Invalid mass-energy conservation). Note that the frontiers of science are broad and varied. As the methods of observation are improved and expanded, an immense variety of facts and occurrences are faced and new phenomena are continually discovered. Science tries to understand the phenomena as the consequences of the basic laws of nature. In this way, insights are gained into the fundamental ordering principles that govern the great variety of observed events under the concepts of force, energy etc. In physics, the definition of force was formulated by Newton and it applies to gravitational and electromagnetic interactions of the well-established natural laws of Newton (1687) , Coulomb (1785), and Ampere (1820). Note that the Faraday magnetic Induction (1832) under the experiment of Neumann (1845) is consistent with the magnetic force, while the fallacious electromagnetic induction introduced by Maxwell (1865) led to the invalid Maxwell’s equations and to the Einstein false massless quanta of fields. According to these well-established laws the force is the result of fundamental interactions at a distance, confirmed by the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement. Note that natural laws should be valid at both macroscopic and microscopic levels without limitations. For example Newton proved that gravity is a universal force, while Aristotle believed that gravity does not govern the celestial bodies. Like Aristotle’s limitations, theoretical physicists of the 20th century believed that in the case of two-electron orbitals and at the microscopic level of nuclei and quarks the fundamental laws of electromagnetism cannot be applied, although Bohr in 1913 used successfully the Coulomb law. So, Heisenberg (1926 and 1932), Yukawa (1935), Gell-Mann (1973) and other physicists developed theories out of natural laws to describe qualitatively the two-electron orbitals the nuclear bonds, and the quark bindings with hypothetical exchange strong forces as well as weak forces of the beta decay. Under this apparent situation of three different kinds of the same force obeying the same laws, physicists with various unified field theories sought to unify these hypothetical forces into a fundamental law, but without success, because they did not know that all kinds of force including the two-electron orbitals and bindings of nucleons and quarks are just electromagnetic in nature, like the real forces of the well-established laws of electromagnetism, which described successfully the one-electron atomic systems in the Bohr model and in the quantum mechanics. Experiments showed that nuclei consist of spinning protons and neutrons with charge distributions, which behave like small current loops establishing magnetic moments μ. Consequently from the experimental values of μ and the experiments of the deep inelastic scattering we were able to reveal in particle and modern physics the considerable charge distributions (–5e/3,8e/3) for proton and (8e/3,-8e/3) for neutron. Therefore nucleons are not simple globs but spinning particles composed of fundamental fractional charges as multiples of +2e/3 and –e/3 conforming the quark hypothesis of Gell-Mann and Zweig (1964). Historically the classification system of Gell-Mann led to the simple three-quark picture of nucleon structure with uud scheme for proton and udd scheme for neutron, while the experiments of deep inelastic scattering and the experimental values of μ lead to an uncharged total mass of a large number of (d-u-d) schemes with zero charge in nucleons giving very strong quark-quark interactions, where charge distributions with (5d,4u) as extra charged quarks for proton and (4u,8d) as extra charged quarks for neutron, exist at centers and along the peripheries respectively. Unfortunately Gell-Mann influenced by the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) abandoned the natural laws of electromagnetism. So he did not use the fundamental charges of laws. Instead he introduced strange color charges with hypothetical color forces based on an assumed exchange of wrong massless gluons analogous to the Einstein false massless quanta of fields.(Invalid quantum chromodynamics). Despite the enormous success of the Bohr model (1913) and the quantum mechanics (1926) based on the applications of natural laws of electromagnetism in explaining the principal features of the hydrogen spectrum, neither was able to provide a satisfactory explanation of nuclear binding and structure. It is indeed unfortunate that the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) led to the abandonment of natural electromagnetic laws in favor of wrong nuclear theories unable to lead to the discovery of nuclear force and structure. Under this condition two different theories of nuclear force were developed like the meson theory of Yukawa (1935) and the quantum chromodynamics of Gell-Mann (1973) based on strange “color forces” and on fallacious massless gluons analogous to the Einstein false massless quanta of fields. As a result this force cannot be couched in a simple formalism, nor can it be expressed in a closed analytic form like the electromagnetic force of natural laws. Nevertheless, today much is known about the details of an enormous number of nuclear experiments like the magnetic moments of nucleons and the so-called deep inelastic experiments which led to my discovery of nuclear force and structure. Although the experiments of the magnetic moments of nucleons showed that the spinning protons neutrons consist of considerable charge distributions able to give very strong forces of short range for understanding the nuclear binding and structure under the applications of the well-established laws of electromagnetism, today many physicist influenced by the Einstein contradicting relativity theories and the two different theories of Yukawa and of Quantum Chromodynamics continue to believe incorrectly that the nuclear force is based on the wrong ideas of these two theories. For example in the “Nuclear force-WIKIPEDIA” one reads: “The discovery of the neutron in 1932 revealed that atomic nuclei were made of protons and neutrons, held together by an attractive force. By 1935 the nuclear force was conceived to be transmitted by particles called mesons. This theoretical development included a description of the Yukawa potential, an early example of a nuclear potential. Mesons, predicted by theory, were discovered experimentally in 1947. By the 1970s, the quark model had been developed, which showed that the mesons and nucleons were composed of quarks and gluons. By this new model, the nuclear force, resulting from the exchange of mesons between neighboring nucleons, is a residual effect of the strong force”. It is well known that the fractional charges of the quarks lead to the very strong electromagnetic quark-quark interaction and to the strong nucleon-nucleon interaction due to my discovery of 9 charged quarks in proton and 12 ones in neutron existing among 288 quarks in nucleons. Nevertheless today many physicist influenced by the invalid Quantum Chromodynamis continue to believe that the nucleon-nucleon interaction and also the quark-quark interaction are due to the hypothetical massless gluons which will never be observed. Note that after my discovery of photon mass in nature massless particles cannot exist. Also the energy does not turn to mass, because the contradicting relativity theories violate the two conservation laws of energy and mass. So, writing in Google “Criticism of nuclear force” one sees a large number of articles which do not describe the charges of quarks, which are the fundamental characteristics of laws. For example in the “Strong force-Bitannica.com” one reads the following dogmatic ideas developed out of natural laws: “The strong force originates in a property known as colour. This property, which has no connection with colour in the visual sense of the word, is somewhat analogous to electric charge. Just as electric charge is the source of electromagnetism, or the electromagnetic force, so colour is the source of the strong force. Particles without colour, such as electrons and other leptons, do not “feel” the strong force; particles with colour, principally the quarks, do “feel” the strong force. Quantum chromodynamics, the quantum field theory describing strong interactions, takes its name from this central property of colour.” Under such fallacious ideas the physicists M. Barone and F.Selleri organized the international conference “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993) where I presented my paper “Impact of Maxwell’s equation of displacement current on electromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles”. In that paper I showed that laws and experiments invalidate fields and relativity. Then, for the discovery of nuclear force and structure, and also for the discovery of two-electron atoms, I published also my papers “Spin-spin interactions of electrons and also of nucleons create atomic molecular and nuclear structures” (2008). In fact, in my papers of 1993, 2003 and 2008 I discovered that not only neutrons but also photons and neutrinos have mass of opposite charges which interact electromagnetically of short range for giving the so-called strong and weak interactions. For example in my DISCOVERY OF NUCLEAR FORCE AND STRUCTURE one sees that the so-called strong interaction, in fact, is due to electromagnetic forces acting at a distance between charge distributions in nucleons, while the so-called weak interactions are in fact weak electromagnetic forces. In my discovery of the photon-matter interaction I showed that the dipole photons interact with electrons under a weak interaction of the well-established electromagnetic laws. Moreover in my NEUTRINO NATURE DISCOVERY I showed that in the same way dipole neutrinos and antineutrinos interact with the charged up and down quarks electromagnetically. Also a careful analysis of the gravitational and electromagnetic properties of photons having mass m = hν/c2 and opposite charges led to my DISCOVERY OF UNIFIED FORCES. Category:Fundamental physics concepts